heart beat drives you mad
by TVDvampirelover
Summary: story about swan queen. Emma turns up at Regina's house and finds her upset how does that turn out and what happens. T rating for now but might be a M soon. enjoy :) Also the title is from a song called dreams by Gabrielle Aplin and Bastille
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone :)

im thinking of writing a swan queen story, this will be my first one i have written so not sure how it would go.

basically the story will be about:

Emma turns up at Regina's house one time and sees her crying Emma try's to help her by wondering what's wrong and when Regina don't say anything to Emma about what's wrong and shuts Emma out. Emma grows curious and try's to find out but ends up finding out lots about Regina's past and secrets. soon then develops into a chemistry.

dont know how many chapters there will be but hopefully you will enjoy it and let me know what you think :) x


	2. Chapter 2

heres the first chapter hope you enjoy.

Regina goes into the grannys dinner early in the morning and out of no where snow and charming show up right infront of her looking at her with angry eyes.

''hello snow...charming may i ask why your both just standing infront of me and not moving out the way'' regina says as she trys to move past them but then charming grabs her arm to stop her. ''regina cut the crap we know it was you who done that'' charming says with his hand still holding reginas arm tightly.

''Charming if i was you i would get your hand off my arm right now and just walk off because to be honest i have no idea what you are on about'' regina says while pulling her arm away from his tight grip. ''we know it was you regina dont lie'' snow says, ''snow i have no idea what you are on about. you two idiots are just standing infront of me not making sense god sake just spit it out'' regina says in a angry tone.

''fine you dont know what you have done well how about that storybrooke is practicly falling to pieces from that storm you done'' snow says angrily while in reginas face and then charming turns round and says '' well regina henry wont be happy hearing about this, you using magic again''.

''LOOK YOU TWO IDIOTS I DIDNT DO THAT STORM THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT AND CHARMING YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING TO HENRY BECAUSE I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I HAVENT BEEN USING MAGIC I PROMISED HIM THAT'' '' WELL REGINA WE DONT BELIEVE YOU OH AND HENRY IS ON HIS WAY THROUGH THE DOOR NOW'' charming says while looking outside to see henry coming in with Emma and he walks up to regina and says ''hey what happend outside earlier and whats going on?'' henry says while looking at charming, snow and regina.

''well regina shall i tell him or you tell him'' charming turns round and says to regina. ''wait mum whats going on?'' henry says while turning to his mum. ''nothing henry for you to worry about'' while keeping eye contact with charming. ''well i guess i will have to'' charming says while turning to henry and says ''henry the storm it was reginas fault'' ''wait what mum is it true?'' henry says while turning to his mum.

''No henry'' regina says '' i dont believe you... you said you was trying to change and not use magic'' henry says while believing charming and snow. ''henry i have changed please believe me'' regina says. ''No i dont believe you... you really are evil look what you have done to storybrooke and you call that changing well its not'' henry says while walking away and joins emma and sits down.

regina looks at charming and says ''WELL THANK YOU CHARMING YOU HAVE NOW TURNED MY SON AGAINST ME'' and regina sticks her hand through his chest and rips out his heart and crushes it in her palm and turns round and sees henry looking at her with disappointment in his eyes and says ''YOU REALLY WANNA RUIN EVERYONES HAPPINESS WELL YOU RUINED IT AND ALSO RUINED YOURS I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN''.

Regina jumps out of bed and starts crying and stays there crying till she calms down and stops crying and turns round and looks at the clock and goes to wake henry up. she goes into his room sees him sleeping ''henry sweetie wake up time for school'' she says while brushing his hair out his face and he looks up at her ''mum have you been crying'' he says worriedly. '' no sweetie just still tired'' regina lying to him the last thing she wants is to burst out crying again and she stands up off his bed and says ''i will make you breakfast while you get ready for school'' and leaves to go make him breakfast.

15 minutes later henry comes down stares and regina gives him his breakfast and just stays by the counter just watching him eat his food and he looks up and says ''mum you sure your okay cause your just standing there watching me'' he says while laughing. ''yes henry im fine just seeing you enjoy your breakfast thats all'' she says while giving him a smile but all she wanted to do was just burst out crying all over again and he finishes his food ''okay mum im gonna go to school see you later'' ''okay bye honey have a good day'' and he goes up to her and gives her a hug and leaves the house and when the door shuts she just bursts out crying and says in her head ''what happens if he really does leave me and never come back'' and that makes her cry even more.


End file.
